


Dreamy Bruises

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Relationship, Forgiveness, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Masche nudged his shoulder, beginning to look worried. "You're not dying, are you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lio glanced at him. "I don't think so," he said lightly.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Lio makes a series of errors.
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [un_petit_peu_de_moi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/gifts).



> _And how can we question_  
>  _What we knows feels right_  
>  _Black eyes turn to marigolds_  
>  _In the morning light_  
>  Sylvan Esso - Dreamy Bruises
> 
> please, _please_ exercise caution when reading this
> 
> please take careful note of the tags and ask me if you want something clarified
> 
> (this was supposed to be a spanking request but it ran away from me)

Lio couldn't say it started "innocently enough". Nothing about this could be truly innocent, especially not when Neymar was involved.

They hadn't been fooling around for long when their relationship took a sharp turn. Neymar was a partier, a social butterfly, he had fucked and gotten fucked more times than Lio could count. Lio was much more reserved, preferring to interact with his closest friends or otherwise be alone. They were an odd match, but they were a match. At least in the bedroom.

Lio didn't know why he did it, really. It could have turned ugly very fast. It probably _should_ have. He didn't ask, he didn't think, he just acted. If Neymar had a brain at all he would have thought twice about a relationship with Lio and turned tail.

Like everything that happened between them, they were fucking. Unlike the fast and dirty they usually had, Neymar was sat astride Lio, rocking his hips and making the most obscene sounds. He was drawing it out purposefully, making Lio see God ten times in as many minutes, and Lio both had enough and didn't want it to stop. Lio released his bruising grip on Neymar's thigh and, with an open hand, smacked him on the fleshiest part of his ass.

Neymar paused for a moment, still panting, and then a grin slowly spread across his face. He rolled his hips once, slowly, a challenge in his eyes. Lio smacked him again, harder, and he moaned in reply, a genuine, choked off sound.

Eventually Lio just flipped him over and took what he wanted. Neymar just looked that little bit more sated and Lio liked it. Maybe too much.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Masche asked, entirely unsympathetic.

Lio sighed and continued to stare across the room at Luis and Neymar laughing and pushing each other, getting thoroughly mussed before their photoshoot. Neymar's smile was so wide and uncaring and Lio wanted to be the cause of it so badly. All he got anymore were sultry stares or an offering upward turn of one side of Neymar's lips. He liked the sex, but he felt like he had ruined their friendship because of it.

Masche nudged his shoulder, beginning to look worried. "You're not dying, are you?"

Lio glanced at him. "I don't think so," he said lightly.

"You better not be. The fans would raze Barcelona to the ground if you were."

Instead of responding, Lio rolled his eyes and stood up. "I just don't want to do this."

Masche shrugged. "You've always hated photoshoots though." His eyes were shrewd and Lio felt uncomfortably transparent. "There's something else."

"There isn't," Lio lied unconvincingly. He walked away quickly so Masche wouldn't have the chance to ask any more questions. He could follow up later, of course, but Lio was ready to feign ignorance like his life depended on it. 

When he got to Luis and Neymar, Luis looked happy to see him, but Neymar's careless smile fell into something more contrived. "You ready for this to be over?" Luis asked, scrunching his nose.

"More than ready." Lio ran a hand through his hair, trying to sneak a look at Neymar. The Brazilian's eyes were already on him, warm and dark. Lio wanted to be aroused but he just felt a bit sick. He pushed the feeling away, sending Neymar his own inviting look.

* * *

The sound of Neymar's back hitting the wall of their hotel room rang out in the large space, as did the rustle of clothes when both of them tried to undress the other at the same time. Lio wrenched Neymar away before he could start on Lio's jeans, practically throwing him onto one of the beds.

Neymar exhaled sharply, shuffling backward until he was more toward the middle of the bed. "You're eager," he hummed almost to himself.

Lio really wasn't. He was kind of angry, and frustrated, and it was all because of the man lying in front of him. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to Neymar and that was part of the problem. The man--the _boy_ \--was still so starstruck that he wasn't looking for a relationship with Lio. He was looking for a fuck with his idol. And Lio would be damned if he wasn't going to provide it.

The thing was, the _disgusting, manipulative_ thing was, Lio wasn't even hard. He didn't even want to fuck Neymar. He wanted to make him hurt for wanting Lio, wanted to make him feel the way he was making Lio feel.

Lio took Neymar's arms at the wrists, holding them up above his head. Neymar sighed, relaxing into Lio's hold, and it only fueled Lio's anger. He pressed harder, hard enough that Neymar's wrists would bruise under his dark skin, hard enough that maybe Neymar would be a little afraid of him.

Through enough coaxing by Neymar's hands and mouth, Lio finally felt up to fucking him. Neymar slept soundly after. Lio stayed awake.

* * *

Dani took Neymar's hand in his, lifting it up closer to his face. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Lio could see Neymar cringe away. He wondered if it was because of pain or just nerves. "Nothing, Dani, don't worry about it."

* * *

They lost. Neymar had missed too many chances and they _lost_.

"Sorry, sorry," Neymar was pleading, his face pressed against Lio's chest, tears soaking through his shirt. "Please, let me make it up to you, please."

Lio didn't really know what he wanted. What he or Neymar wanted. He took liberties no one should be able to take with Neymar, degraded him and humiliated him. There was no punishment he could use that didn't involve....

Lio thought it over as the whole team made their way home in relative silence. Neymar went to cry against Dani's shoulder instead, eventually, when Lio's unresponsiveness scared him away.

They were roomed together again. Lio wondered if Neymar requested it.

"This is your fault," Lio heard himself say without really meaning it. Neymar nodded miserably, looking at his shoes. "Get undressed."

Neymar didn't resist. He did as Lio asked, sitting on the bed when he was done, clothes in a pile on the floor.

Lio did more than that little love tap the first time it happened. Neymar's ass and thighs were red and Lio's hand tingled before he stopped. Then Neymar wrapped his arms around Lio's neck, kissing him and begging him until Lio fucked him into the mattress.

"Thank you," Neymar said over and over again, kissing Lio's face and smoothing his hands over Lio's shirt. He hadn't even unbuttoned it before he used Neymar. _Used_ Neymar.

* * *

Rafinha and Neymar were practically attached at the hip. They were constantly chattering in Portuguese, laughing and joking in a fluency that they still hadn't picked up in Spanish. Lio wasn't jealous.

He wasn't.

* * *

There was no catalyst. Neymar was smiling, happy, clinging to Lio all the way to his house, tripping lightly through his door, leading him with wide eyes to his own bedroom.

Next thing Lio knew, Neymar was bent over his clothed lap, legs kicking lazily and head pillowed on his arms. "Do what you want, baby," Neymar said, entirely trusting.

Lio started with an experimental slap on the top of his thigh. Neymar shuddered and made a pleased noise. Another hit, this one slightly higher, and Neymar kicked his legs again. "More," he said imperiously.

Lio slapped him again, and again, still angry over Neymar's hero worship, still angry over their lost friendship, angry that he was barely _attracted_ to Neymar anymore. They had both lost months to this little farce. Neymar could have been fucking all matter of celebrity. Lio could have been alone.

When Lio finally thought to stop, Neymar was sobbing and pleading. He lifted the arm that was braced across Neymar's back, startled, and Neymar scrambled away from him, bracing himself on the opposite wall.

Neymar's eyes were red, face wet with tears. "Fuck you," he yelled, voice cracking. He barely pulled his shirt over his head and his jeans up his legs before he was out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Neymar avoided him like the plague after that. He was out of the first team for a little while, with an injury that was never explained.

Lio overheard Dani and Rafinha discussing it a few days later. "He was completely bruised, all up his thighs up to his back," Rafinha said worriedly. "I knew he liked... _that_ kind of stuff, but he's never let it go that far before."

Lio left the room quickly.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Neymar paused in tying up his spikes to look up at Lio. "I forgive you," he said flatly.

Lio didn't think he could feel worse, and then he thought about how Neymar must feel. "I am. Don't forgive me if you don't want to, please. Don't do that to yourself."

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore," Neymar said, his voice sharp.

Lio was very tired. "I think you should tell Dani it was me who... did that to you. He'll want to know."

Neymar walked across the grass and over the out-of-bounds line to the inside of the pitch.

* * *

"I forgive you. Really." Neymar sat next to Lio on the bench after they were both subbed out, covering his mouth with his hand. "Can we talk after?"

Lio nodded at him. Neymar pressed their thighs together. Lio wrapped a hesitant arm around his shoulders and sighed when Neymar leaned into it.

* * *

Lio and Neymar watched each other horizontally, pupils wide in the dark.

"I can't believe you thought it was idol-worship," Neymar said again.

"I know. I was being stupid."

"You were. How could you not tell I loved you?"

Lio blinked. "You loved me?"

Neymar smiled softly at him. "Of course. I still do."

"Will you go on a date with me?" Lio asked.

Neymar's smile widened. "We just got finished having sex. I think it's a little late for dating."

Lio shook his head, lifting his hand to brush across Neymar's forehead and over his cheek. "I should have asked you a long time ago. I feel like... I don't really know you."

"Then let's get to know each other." Neymar took Lio's hand and kissed his fingertips. "How about breakfast. I'm pretty sure I'm free."

Lio wanted to tell Neymar that he loved him, but he wasn't sure yet. Neymar seemed to know what he was thinking. He just tucked his head under Lio's chin and breathed against his throat.


End file.
